


Личный врач Дарта Вейдера

by Kamarien



Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26404234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamarien/pseuds/Kamarien
Summary: Даррен Рассел - личный врач Дарта Вейдера, и должен быть готов ко всему.
Series: Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж 2017 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918987
Kudos: 9





	Личный врач Дарта Вейдера

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2017г на [Мультифандомный АУ-челлендж](https://coffeebee.diary.ru/p212565591.htm).  
> День 7, тема: Семь смертных грехов

Дарен Рассел — известнейший хирург-трансплантолог. Талантливый протезист. Пангалактическое имя как специалиста по кибермедицине. Коренной корускантец.  
И, что куда менее известно, заместитель главы личного медцентра Лорда Вейдера.

Раздается сигнал комлинка, и он с сожалением отстраняется от любовницы. Маргарет прекрасна, но этот звонок игнорировать нельзя.  
Рука в поисках устройства сбивает со столика бокал — алое альдераанское леклер, идеально к набуанским куропаткам, ныне редкость — но он почти не обращает на это внимания. Время вина прошло, и ему сейчас нет дела до букета вкуса и умений винодела с поваром.  
Возможность купить подобное греет ему душу: его собственное искусство ценится реками золотых кредитов на его счетах.  
Он никогда более не допустит того времени, когда он, забытый и потерянный, захлебывался от собственной ненужности. Этого не будет. Никогда. Он более не подпустит к себе этого топкого болота, чего бы ему это ни стоило.  
Но экран, к которому он тянется, соскальзывает на пол, и это вызывает исключительно гнев. Он Рассел, в нем все должно быть идеально. Не для того он столького добивался, чтобы какая-то мелочь разрушила его жизнь.  
Наконец он отлавливает комлинк и запускает программы. Фильтр, дешифратор, снова фильтр — и вот перед ним короткая строчка.  
Сердце пронзает на секунду завистью, но она сгорает в благоговении. Дарен не знает ещё человека, который в подобной ситуации поступил бы так. Хотелось бы ему иметь когда-нибудь такого... Но это, в общем-то, неважно.  
Он выскальзывает из постели, стремительно одевается и вылетает из апартаментов, на ходу поправляя воротничок. Да, сейчас ночь, несомненно, центр безопасности частично спит, но все же он Рассел, и его имя откроет многие закрытые двери, и уж тем более — какого-то авиакоридора.  
Гордыня? Несомненно. Но Дарен Рассел не будет подчиняться чьим-то суждениям.  
Единственный человек, ради которого он готов пройти сквозь все пламя звёзд, использовать все своё влияние, выжать из себя все силы, сейчас получил пусть призрачный, но шанс отсрочить смерть, и это буквально окрыляет Дарена.

На экране, сжимаемом твёрдой ладонью, горело сообщение.  
"Я согласен быть донором для отца. Обеспечьте коридор для посадки.  
Л.С."


End file.
